Mientras que los niños duerman
by Yimel Elric
Summary: Post manga. ultimo capitulo LEMON. Finalizado.
1. Te lo daré cuando estemos solos

-¡! Este es mi primer fic ¡! Espero les guste y si pueden denle una critica xD (que sea constructiva y no destructiva ¡! T-T )

**Mientras que los niños duerman.**

Era una tarde fría en Resembool, temporada de invierno en la cual había comenzado a nevar suavemente, cosa rara ya que el pueblo se ubica mas para el sur aunque aun así los pueblerinos estaban fascinados, entre ellos los niños Elric (N/A:hijos de Edward y Winry), el mayor con 5 años de edad y la menor con 4 años cumplidos recientemente, estos estaban entretenidos haciendo un simple pero gigante muñeco de nieve de aproximadamente 1.50 (N/A:para ellos si era gigante) que una vez terminado los pequeños sonrieron triunfantes; Era su primer muñeco de nieve! Pero la alegría duro poco dado que el viento soplo fuerte y el muñeco no estaba muy consistente, razón por la que este se desplomo fácilmente. El mayor se dirigía a casa refunfuñando mientras que la pequeña lloriqueaba, ambos un tanto deprimidos por el suceso anterior; en la puerta los recibió su madre: Winry Elric; ella seguía siendo una mecánica de automails, durante los 3 primeros años de madre le era difícil el tener que cuidar a sus hijos y al trabajo y aunque Ed le echaba una mano igual terminaba exhausta. Debes en cuando se daba un viaje a Rushvalley para visitar a Dominic y a Paninya y otros amigos que hizo durante el tiempo que residió allí como también para mejorar algunas técnicas y actualizarse con lo referente al diseño de automails. Sus pequeños al verla la abrazaron y contaron lo sucedido:

-Mamá conseguimos hacer nuestro hombre de nieve, pero el tonto viento lo mato – articulo el pequeño rubio con los ojitos brillosos –

-Sí mamá! No es justo, nosotros nos esforzamos mucho – decía la pequeñita entre lagrimas–

No se preocupen – los tranquilizaba mientras los estrechaba a ambos entre sus brazos - mañana papá y yo les ayudaremos a hacer otro hombre de nieve mas genial, vale? Les prepare Estofado – sonríe cálidamente a sus pequeños–

Los pequeños rubios asintieron y entraron contentos a casa.

Una vez adentro se quitaron los abrigos, se lavaron las manos y bajaron al comedor en el cual los esperaba una cena caliente, y su joven madre a un lado de la mesa de pie con ambas manos en la cintura y fingiendo una carita enojada ya que esos niños se habían tardado un poco. Pero se percataron que faltaba alguien…

-Mami y donde esta papá? – pregunto la pequeña ojiazul –

-Hace un rato llamo, dijo que se tardaba algo pero ya debe estar por llegar, así que por favor váyanse sentando – ordeno la joven madre mientras repartía el alimento –

-Tengo hambre, ojala se apurara – bufó el mayor de los pequeños cruzando sus bracitos–

-Yo también tengo hambre pero también quiero que papá cene con nosotros! – se quejo la pequeñita ojiazul recostando su rostro sobre su brazo izquierdo con un semblante triste –

-La joven madre solo acaricio sus cabecitas, ella también extrañaba a su esposo.

Edward Elric, el ex alquimista de acero. El ya había dejado poco a poco los viajes frecuentes que tenia dado que le dio prioridad a su tesoro más grande: Su familia, la cual era su razón de vivir; ahora desarrollaba sus investigaciones tranquilamente en casa mientras que 2 o 3 veces al años tenia que viajar por que se le solicitaba mucho ya que era reconocido como de los mejores científicos de Amestris y también el más sencillo. Ahora estaba regresando a casa después de un mes y medio se arduo trabajo que le dieron en central solo deseando pasar un cálido momento con su hermosa esposaba a la cual amaba a pesar de su violentas reacciones con esa odiada llave inglesas aunque esos se habían vuelto menos frecuente con el pasar del tiempo; por otro lado también jugar con sus dos pequeños hijos, el primogénito, su pequeño mejor amigo y también viva imagen de él cuando era niño, con el jugaba mucho pero debido a que sus gustos eran similares a los de su madre siempre quería tomar herramientas de Winry a lo que Ed siempre le regañaba y a veces solían tener discusiones que luego se apaciguaban al poco rato. Con la menor, su princesita, su angelito, etc. la adoraba, así de simple, la pequeña también tenia mucho interés en la alquimia y aun con su corta edad era buena en cálculos matemáticos, toda una pequeña genio. Ed siempre la incentivaba a que aprendiera más a lo que ella lo hacia contenta sabiendo que a su padre le agradara este hecho, la relación padre a hija era muy estrecha, en realidad amaba por igual a sus dos hijos pero de alguna manera consentía un poco mas a la menor lo que dio lugar a que el mayor sintiera celos de la menor, también era una de las razones por la cual el peleaba con su papá. Winry ya le había mencionado eso, el prometió ser mas cuidadoso en ese aspecto; por otro lado le recordó cuando el y Al eran pequeños, solo que el era el que sentía celos de Al ya que su mamá andaba mas pendiente de él por ser el menor. Ahora la historia se repetía, pero sabía que eso era normal y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Tocaron la puerta, Winry fue a abrir, y ahí estaba Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja, llevaba un gabardina color marrón, una chalina color crema, bien abrigado y traía una maleta. Winry con ojos brillosos le dio un afectuoso abrazo, Ed por su parte soltó la maleta y correspondió el abrazo, luego tomo con su mano derecha el mentón de su esposa para depositar sobre sus labios un suave beso que pudo ser mas apasionado pero tenia que moderarse ya que sus pequeños se acercaban hacia a él, Winry se hizo a un ladito para que sus niños saludaran a su padre.

-Papi, te extrañe mucho! – chillo la pequeña mientras que con sus bracitos rodeaba el cuello de su progenitor que ya se había puesto a su altura hincándose de rodillas –

Yo también hijita! Te prometo que vamos a jugar un montón por todo el tiempo que estuve fuera ¿si? – expuso el joven padre de ojos dorados a la ves que la estrechaba mas con sus fuertes brazos –

-Hola pa… ¿y como te fue en tu viaje? – pregunto timidamente el pequeño ambarino –

-Pues muy bien… ¿Qué crees? Te traje algo para ti – indico Edward mientras liberaba uno de sus brazos extendiéndoselo a su hijo mayor –

-¿Qué es papá? - indago entusiasta el pequeño ambarino mientras se dejaba envolver por el brazo que le extendió su padre –

-¡¿Y a mi no me trajiste nada? – bufo la ojiazul haciendo un puchero–

-A los dos les traje algo, pero se los doy después de cenar – indico un jovial Edward Elric –

-¡no se vale! – bufaron al unísono los pequeños Elric –

-Hahaha! – rio divertido para luego tomar un rostro serio – Háganlo.

-Si papá! – obedecieron al instante al instante.

Edward colgó su abrigo en el perchero, por algún lugar de la sala dejo la maleta; Winry sirvió la cena de su esposo y los niños se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos acto seguido comenzaron a comer, la madre también lo hizo, luego Ed se aparece en el comedor y se sienta y todos conversan entusiastas haciéndoles preguntas a su padre, Ed relatando algunas anécdotas del viaje, Winry por ahí decía algo pero solo se quedaba contemplando la hermosa escena que estaba ante sus ojos: Su familia junta, ahora era todo lo que tenia(la abuela ya había fallecido hace un año y aun se sentía melancólica a veces, la extrañaba).Una vez terminaron la cena Ed fue a su maleta a sacar los regalos que trajo para sus hijos: para el mayor, un robot de juguete el cual fue desarmado con algunas herramientas por el mismo, a lo que Ed solo suspiro; para la niña, unos rompecabezas de la tabla periódica (para variar…). Ambos niños felices con sus regalos, Ed sonriente y Winry también… Esperen, a Winry le faltaba su regalo!

jejeje tendra conti...hasta entonces... si les gusta dejen un review y si no tambine(?) *se oculta en los arbustos*


	2. Aqui esta tu presente

**Olvide algo la vez pasada xD**

**Diclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa ( una Master, mi idola ¡! ) de ser mío habría segunda temporada ! (?)**

**Waaaaa termine emocionada ¡! No pensé que los reviews llegaran tan rápido… kyaaa! Es la primera vez que me dedico a hacer un fic y me da gusto que me haigan animado a seguir, responderé algunos:**

**Andy: **me alegra que te haiga gustado ¡! Honestamente quería que esto fuera un onshot pero los hare sufrir un poco mas y creo que dara hasta 3 capitulos lo mas seguro, hare otro edxwin pero AU asi que tengoi que aprovechar ratos libre que es lo que menos tengo T-T

**Nita Evans: **me da gusto que te guste, yo también amo tus fics chica ¡! w lo ultimo fue amenaza ..? D: me asusto pero prometo darte el gusto, es mi primer fic que hago en la vida, asi es que si vez que algo esta mal, darme un consejo me seria muy útil porfavor, y gracias ^^.

**Hahaha los demás esperan lemon…pero nioo xD sufran ¡! Por el momento uwu**

**Bueno aquí con cariño para ustedes….A leer !**

**Aquí está tu presente…**

-Ed…

-Dígame

-Y a mi no me trajiste nada? – inquirió Winry en tono de reproche –

-Uhmm…-como ella estaba sentada a su lado el se acerco rápida y disimuladamente a su oído- Tu regalo no te lo puedo dar delante de ellos – murmuró –

-Ah? – abriendo los ojos del asombro…y también haciendo que esta se intrigue aun más- Ehmm… esta bien. – dijo una confundida rubia –

Edward se acomodo en su lugar sin poder disimular una sonrisa sospechosa. Por otro lado los niños haciendo caso omiso a ello, seguían discutiendo alguna trivialidad.

Una vez terminada la cena mandaron a acostar a los niños aunque estos se negaban ya que querían pasar mas rato con su recién llegado padre.

- Es enserio! Lo prometo, pero ya no hora de seguir despierto – refunfuñaba Ed llevándolos de la manito a ambos hasta adentrarse en la habitación –

- Todavía no quiero dormir ¡ quiero jugar contigo..! – lloriqueaba la pequeña, para calmarla la acuesta en su cama y se sienta a orillas de esta -

El mayor ya se había recostado en su cama. Ellos aun compartían la misma habitación ya que les daba miedo la oscuridad y estar solos, asi que sus padres no veian ningún inconveniente, al menos, hasta que lleguen a la pubertad.

Edward arropo a su menor hija que con ojitos vidriosos le suplicaba a su padre que se quedara; por su lado, el hijo mayor contemplando la escena con cara de aburrido y quizá también con un poco de celos ya que su hermana acaparaba toda la atención de su progenitor."_¿Y a que hora se va a acordar de que YO existo?_" preguntas como estas atormentaban su mente haciéndolo pensar que su papà quizá no lo quería de veras, acto seguido se tapo con sus mantas hasta la coronilla tan solo dejando a la vista su pequeña antenita, similar a la de su padre, que lucia decaída, esta parecía tener reacciones dependiendo el estado de animo del muchachito. Una vez cubierto adopto una posición fetal y se dispuso a dormir.

Edward que se había quedado sentado a orillas del lecho de su hija, la observo y se aseguro de que estuviera profundamente dormida. Acaricio suavemente su cabecita que estaban con los cabellos revueltos en toda su almohada, se incorporo y sacudió su cabeza de un lado para el otro para disipar todo adormecimiento, volteo la mirada hacia la cama de su hijo, este yacía todo cubierto por las mantas en su lecho, se acerco hasta él, descubrió un poco al chico hasta el cuello de este. Se parecía tanto a él cuando era pequeño ! Se inclino un poco para acariciar su cabellera rubia luego bajo sus manos sobando levemente su mejilla, sonrió al ver que se succionaba el pulgar, se inclino aun más para tímidamente depositar un suave beso en la frente de su niño teniendo cuidado de no interrumpir su sueño. Ed tenia esos arranques de ternura cuando no era visto por nadie, pero esta vez sí se sintió observado. Se reincorporo volteando la mirada y ahí estaba… Winry, su esposa, apoyada en el umbral de la habitación, quien lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas, al parecer, en un gesto de ternura.

- Eso fue muy dulce, Ed, pero seria mejor que siempre expreses así como ahora, todo lo sientes, sobre todo con él – suspiro y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con Ed – Tu hijo también merece mas muestras de afecto como estas.

De hecho, Edward, solía ser un poco menos efusivo con su primogénito, ya que sí bien sea su hijo o él, ambos no eran honestos con sus sentimientos, o al menos como expresarlos, ellos casi siempre discutían y peor, su hijo pensaba que su hermana menor era su favorita y que con el tiempo ya no lo querría a él, con más razón discutían. Esa situación ya la había conversado con Winry y por ello le trajo aquel regalo que al parecer le agrado pero no le llego a darle las Buenas noches, por lo tanto el joven padre se sintió mal consigo mismo.

- Lo sé –se desordeno los cabellos con sus manos, al parecer de exasperación – Procurare hacerlo de ahora en adelante – musito ya esta ves con serenidad –

-De acuerdo – asintió, luego giro su rostro mostrando una sonrisa ladeada- Bien ! –con aire de autoridad – Creo que olvidas algo verdad? – indaga a lo que va acercando su rostro al de su esposo revelando unos ojos con un chispazo de ansiedad -¿Dónde esta?

- Ni creas, no lo olvide – estrecho unas de sus manos para conducirla a la habitación –

Una vez dentro de la habitación. Winry se hallaba sentada junto a su mesa de noche vistiendo ya su camisón y Edward estaba en bóxers buscando algo en su maleta del viaje.

-Y mi presente…? –pregunto ansiosa- Es raro que me haigas triado algo…

Póntelo – le extendió una bolsa de tienda sin dirigirle la mirada, aparentemente de una tienda de ropa de mujer, el estaba con sus mejillas sonrosadas ocultando su mirada de ella. –

Haber… - abre la bolsa para ver el contenido de adentro y al verlo simplemente no lo creía, o es que estaba bromeando… Se trataba de lencería, era la primera vez que Edward si tenia buen gusto – Deberás crees que es buen momento para ponerme esto?

¿por qué no? – bufó-

Es muy… - se ruboriza notablemente –

Lucirá bien en ti. Hace 2 meses que no hacemos nada... – suspira pesadamente – Siempre me pones excusas: los niños, el trabajo, cansancio, que hacemos mucho ruido, etc. Enserio te necesito tanto… - como ambos estaban sentados a los extremos de la cama Ed se va arrimando más a ella mientras decía esas palabras - Quiero amarte con locura como acostumbraba siempre… - declara el ex alquimista–

Ed… Pero que tal si despertamos a los niños, sabes yo también extraño hacerlo pero es que… me preocupa, ellos ya no son unos bebes, ven o oyen todo y no quiero que al escuchar o en el peor de los casos, no llegan a ver en pleno acto, sufran algún trauma o algo por estilo, no me lo perdonaría, pero entiendo que también tenemos que tener y un tiempo para nosotros, cosa que hemos estado descuidando mucho y lo siento, es que me siento tan insegura….

Pero sus habitaciones están distanciado de la nuestra, no se tiene porque escuchar nada, creo que te preocupas de mas; ¡Maldita sea eres mi mujer! No podemos seguir así.

Lo sé Ed…Pero… - fue rápidamente interrumpida, los labios de Edward se estaban apoderando de los suyos apasionadamente mientras con sus manos le acariciaba sus hombros los cuales estaban expuestos por el camisón de tiras que llevaba puesto. –

Ella solo se dejo llevar. Tenia frio y él la estaba, de algún modo "_calentando_".

**Que tal? bueno ,malo …como será ? *pánico* w espero que les haya gustado T-T recuerden que no tengo experiencia en esto, si tienen alguna sugerencias háganmelo saber, gracias a todos nuevamente por los ánimos ¡! Y nos veremos en la próxima ¡! Cariños a todos, Ja ne ¡!**


	3. Lo que tú digas

**Mátenme! Ok demore un poco, y una vez más agradezco los reviews, no pensé que seria algo largo, pero así se dio, otra cosa cabe decir, este es el penúltimo capitulo. Y pues a mi parecer es algo aburrido, pero tenia que dejar algo mientras acabo con el último, tengo que acomodar bien las ideas.**

**Respodiendo reviews:**

**Andy: te hice caso y ahí pues tiene algo de la familia Mustang xD **

**Nita Evans: lo del problemita de padre e hijo se resolverá en el próximo, se paciente… y gracias por tus reviews, hahaha también consegui nombres ^^.**

**Sandy: gracias por animarme **

**Miu Furinji: hahaha mori de risa con lo que dijistes, y es la verdad, es exactamente como es, pero las cosas que pasaran,,,hay! Mejor ni te cuento.**

**Algodondeazucar: prefiero no dar fechas aun. es que temo fallarles pero no paso de dos semanas, lo prometo.**

**Monica-Uchiha: hahah ahorita hoy 28 de septiembre a las 12:19 a.m conversándote xD actializar, mejor no doy fecha… como le dije a Nita Evans, no paso de dos semanas ^^ pero espero termines el tuyo ¬¬ eh ¡! xD**

**Diclaimer: Hagane no Renkinjutsushi FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no es mío, le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que tú digas…<strong>

Pero luego cayo en cuenta de que se estaba haciendo lo que él quería, no es que no le gustara, sencillamente tenia miedo de perder el control, gritar, gemir, hacer una y mil locuras, cualquier cosa que pudiera despertar o alarmar a sus amados niños.

También recordó la experiencia que había pasado Riza(N/A: Eran amigas intimas,), ella le conto que cuando estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, por consiguiente, mucho ruido. Entonces la puerta se abrió creando un sonoro quejido; la pareja detuvo sus movimientos y voltearon hacia la susodicha y se encontraron con la silueta de su pequeño y único hijo llamado Christopher, de unos 7 años de edad; los llego a ver en situación tan embarazosa, ¡¿Cómo rayos olvidaron poner seguro a la puerta? Ella posicionada encima de Roy brincando sobre este!(Alguien me pidió una referencia sobre ellos, le hice caso, pero no lo esperaba de esta manera, al menos yo no…) El niño al toparse con ese escenario…

– _Madre…¿Qué haces…?-comenzó el acoso de preguntas - ¿Por qué gritabas..?¿Te duele algo? ¿Y por qué.. – Su mirada se poso en su padre quien nerviosamente movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda en señal de negación, a los ojos de su hijo, este se veía divertido; Riza por el contrario, con un semblante serio, sus mejillas ruborizadas, aunque no se notaba ya que la luz de luna que atravesaba las ventanas de la habitación, dándole una visión contra luz al niño, este notaba solo la silueta, mas no la desnudez de sus padres. – _

– _Chris! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios entras sin avisar? – exclamo un exasperado Mustang, que con desesperación quería arrancarse mechones de cabello, pero el dolor que sintió al intentarlo impidió que culminara tal acto. –_

–_Pero papá yo solo…_

– _Pero nada! – El ya Fhurer son mucha vergüenza se cubría con las mantas hasta la cintura.- Ve a tu habitación ya mismo ¡! Sino castigado por un año – estaba indignado, que alguien interrumpiera sus "deberes conyugales" merecía la pena máxima, era un pecado irrumpir tal acto sagrado para él, a Dios gracias, esa vez única vez se trato de su hijo. –_

– _Cálmate Roy… - la señora Mustang ya habría aprovechado los segundos anteriores en el que Roy y su Chris discutían se puso un camisón que cubría las piernas hasta cuatro dedos antes de llegar a la rodilla, a su esposo le gustaba así, aunque era obviamente mejor sin nada encima – Chris, dime que ocurrió para que despertaras a estas horas? – _

_Ella conocía muy bien el porque, la pregunta fue estúpida, pero su corazón de madre que a lo mejor fue por otra cosa. _

– _E-es que …yo tuve.. –estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, estaba cabizbajo con sus ojitos café estaban vidriosos y entreabiertos – nada, solo tuve una pesadilla. – sintió unas manos alzarle el rostro, su mirada se poso en la de su madre, esa típica mirada llena de confianza a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa. _

– _Tranquilo, fue solo eso, una pesadilla. Dijo mientras le acariciaba sus obscura cabellera. –_

– _Sí, tienes razón mamá , pero…– sonriente mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente –¿puedes quedarte conmigo hasta quedar dormido?_

–_No, tú ya eres un niño grande, solo dejare que mantengas la luz encendida._

_Era una buena madre, pero también una a la que no se le puede porfiar. _

– _Hales caso a tu madre. Comento un desganado padre. –_

– _Vale – suspiro- Me acompañas mamá?_

– _De acuerdo. – curvo sus labios. – _

_Al menos su hijo no cuestiono más sobre lo ocurrido, aunque sabia que el no era un niño tonto, más adelante tendría que aclarar las cosas._

– _Buenas noches, viejo ! – se despidió sacándole la lengua, a u manera de verlo, como un triunfo. –_

– _deja de llamarme viejo ! soy tu padre y el gobernante de esta nación tu nación ! – gruño– Rayos! Ni mi mujer ni mi hijo me tratan como autoridad que soy. – dijo para si._

Riza le había contado aquello a Winry en una visita en la casa de los Hughes hacia algún tiempo. La ojo de águila lo narro tan divertida; pero a la joven mecánica, de haberle ocurrido algo así no hubiese sabido que hacer.

Eso le trajo más inseguridad al recordarlo. No siempre es tan seguro mientras que los niños duermen, pensaba.

Volviendo al presente. El rubio desbordado de pasión quería retirarle lo que llevara puesto su esposa.

Pero ella ceso sus caricias, trago saliva y bajo su mirada.

– Ed…- se alejo un poco de él y sus ardientes caricias.- Es que si quiero, pero… - No supo que decir.

–Idiota –soplo aire exasperado. – Relájate, ellos no nos escucharan. –sonrió con malicia.

–Te veo muy seguro, que piensas hacer Ed?...

–Bueno es que yo quería que hiciéramos algo "diferente".

–Como que? – indago más preocupada, su actitud era extraña…

–Usar juguetes.

–ehh ?

El ambarino saco un pañuelo y…esposas ? (N/A: no lo puedo creer(?)!)

_/ flachsback/_

–_Oye Al…¿Y como te fue en tu luna de miel? – pregunto un sarcástico Edward que conversaba por teléfono con su recién casado hermano menor._

–_Mejor de lo que planee… -contesto sin inmutarse – La mejor noche de bodas._

–_Ok , no quiero detalles –se carcajeo - me da gusto por ti ._

–_Es mejor cuando usas accesorios, deberías probar._

–_Ah?_

–_Enserio, deberías averiguar aprovechando que andas ahí en Central._

–_No jodas Al! No sabia que también habían cosas para…eso, y Xing no se quedan atrás por lo que veo…-tomo una postura pensante._

–_hahaha! Anda no seas tacaño, hazlo por Winry._

–_Tú que sabes? No soy nada malo, no creo necesitarlo. Si tu lo usas será por algo._

–_Con tantos viajes que haces no creo que logres mucho. –le respondió tranquilo ._

–_Grrr..No te creas muy listo…_

–_Bueno ya tengo que colgar, May me esta llamando. Mándale saludos a Winry, Edwin y Winnie (N/A: nombres de los hijos revelados..xD ), Adios…!_

–_Oye espera! - no recibió respuesta, ya había colgado. – Que insinúa…? Argg –colgó sonoramente el fono._

_/Flashback End /_

Ed recordó aquella conversación mientras estuvo en central, lo pensaba y pensaba, quizá Winry ya se estaba aburriendo de lo "normal" y quería probar algo distinto, los dos lo necesitaban, entonces averiguo un lugarcito y compro cosas extrañas. Resulto tan novedoso que compro mas de lo que imagino, sabia muy bien como iba a manejarlo, para que esta vez su esposa no tuviera escapatoria.

Retornando a la situación anterior…

–Póntelo.- señalo la ropa intima de encaje que estaba a los pies de la cama.

–Se más amable –la rubia se cruzo de brazos fingiendo enojo.

–Bien. –soplo aire exasperado.- Amor...podrías probártelo, por favor, se que lucirías bien en él. –dijo forzosamente amable.

–Mmm.. no es muy convincente, pero esta bien, agradezco el detalle. –le guiño el ojo. – Y yo sí se como agradecer.

–Hasta que por fin! –exclamo sarcástico.

–Tú solo espérame, con respecto a eso que llevas ahí –su vista se dirigió a el pañuelo las esposas. - ¿Qué harás con eso?

–Tu de inocente no tienes nada, así que apúrate. –se burlo Ed.

–Oye ¡! –

Winry soltó una risita y se fue a vestir al baño…. Y Edward espero largos minutos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, el próximo lo hare mas largo, por muchas cosillas demore: gatos, hermanos, estudios, trabajo, y nuevamente, hermanos y una sola PC! grrrr que rabia y eso que me toca el otro fic ! que presión.. , nos vemos la próxima, gracias por leer ¡! w <strong>


	4. Mientras que los niños duerman

**He aquí el ultimo capitulo, había dicho que no pasaba de dos semanas pero mejor hubiese dicho que no pasaba de dos meses y disculpas… pero en fin, igual no me pagan por esto xD, recuerden que es el primer lemon que hago, así que si esta pésimo, gomen.**

**Dedicado a: KYOMIi-chan, siempre me animaba a actualizar, lo hacia por facebook y no por reviews( tacaña ¬.¬) xD … aquí lo prometido (demasiado tarde, lo sé) xD aunque eres una quinceañera ¬¬ No deberías leer estas cosas!¬¬…Pero igual no me harías caso ¬¬ jaja espero que te guste y a todos los que lo lean también! **

**Diclaimer: Hagane no Renkinjutsushi FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no es mío, le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, autora de esta obra maestra ( te adoro Himuuu…-sama!xD adoro esa vaca!).**

* * *

><p><strong>Aprovechemos mientras que los niños duerman<strong>

_Winry soltó una risita y se fue a vestir al baño…. Y Edward se hizo la idea de que la espera se le haría eterna…_

–Mujeres…-murmuro para si.

–Hace mucho frio…no creo poder usar esto…-susurra para si- Pero supongo que no será por mucho.- Admite con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

Empezó por desvestirse el camisón que llevaba puesto quedando solo en bragas, se miro frente al espejo… ella se veía menos atractiva que hace algunos años pero en realidad estaba mucho más hermosa:. Se soltó sus sedosos cabellos rubios que se deslizaron por su blanca espalda. Deslizando suavemente su trusa hacia abajo quedando de esta manera toda su piel expuesta. Tomo la bolsa del conjunto de encaje femenino, Tanto el sostén como la braga eran color purpura y los bordes de blonda negra, sencillo y seductor, al menos no tenían una calavera o algo estrafalario como se esperaba del Elric. Se coloco las prendas y le añadió un sexy corsé negro que la hizo lucir aun más espectacular. Luego pinto de un suave carmesí sus labios, resalto un poco más su mirada con algo de maquillaje y finalmente se perfumo de una de las fragancias que sabia que era del agrado de Edward. Se miro nuevamente al espejo, su inseguridad desapareció por completo, al menos se sintió de ese modo. Se coloco su bata y salió a reencontrarse con su esposo.

Y allí aparece la rubia, sorprendiendo al ambarino con el diminuto juego de lencería que este le había regalado. "¿Qué es lo que sigue…?" Una sola pregunta que divagaba por sus mentes.

–Estas…hermosa- el rubio estaba embelesado de esa hermosa silueta atravesando el umbral de la puerta, acercándose a él, esa sensación…sí, esa sensación de experimentar algo nuevo, tenia la mente llena de una mil manera de hacerla suya como solo él puede hacerlo, pero a la vez parecía dejavu, como si fuera la primera vez, al menos hacer lo que él quería experimentar sí seria algo nuevo. Winry dejo caer su bata.

–Bueno…es gracias a tu regalo.-de pie al lado de la cama en la que estaba él, se inclino para mirarlo al rosto, dando una muy buena vista a Edward.- Pero yo quiero jugar primero Ed…

–A que te refieres?-sonrió sin apartar su mirada de sus pechos.

–Uhmm…-tomo rápidamente el pañuelo que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y con cada mano tomándolo de cada extremo.- Solo esto….-

–No jodas! Eso me corresponde a mi.- El ambarino se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero.

Ella se puso de pie y noto que el tenia las esposas cerca de su almohada, entonces no lo dudo más: aprovecho que Ed estaba refunfuñando. Se inclino un poco, estiro su brazo y alcanzó los grilletes, rápidamente, en fracción de segundos sujeto unos de ellos a la pata del respaldar de la cama. Se sentó sobre él sujetando con sus piernas las caderas de su esposo y tomo su muñeca derecha y la ato también.

–¡¿Qué demonios…?

–Pensé que querías salir de la rutina.- Le tapo la visión con el pañuelo a la vez que reboto conscientemente sobre las caderas de Ed, rozando con su ya dura virilidad que estaba tapada por las sabanas.- Eso es lo que quieres ¿Verdad?- amarra fuerte asegurándose de que no se salga, toma con una de sus manos la mano que aun estaba libre de él y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

–¿Qué ley te gustaría que apliquemos a esto… la del "intercambio equivalente" o "si me das un 10 te devuelvo un 11"?

–Con la que mejor puedas manejar supongo.- Lo embiste suavemente provocando un gemido por parte de Ed.

–No me subestimes…- manifiesta su típica sonrisa arrogante. Por un instante recordó haber comprado más juguetes que quería usar, pero mando al diablo ese pensamiento, lo que estaba haciendo Winry no era algo que sucediera todo los días.

Entonces la rubia se inclino un poco más para poder besar con mucha pasión a su cónyuge mientras incrementaba más sus embestidas. Ed por su parte no hacia mas que gemir, aunque igual no dejaba de pensar que debería ser al revés, pero igual lo disfrutaba, y mucho. Ella tomo la mano de Edward que estaba sosteniendo, busco el índice y comenzó a lamerlo, suave, lento, luego lo adentraba en su boca y lo saboreaba dentro, luego succionaba y repitió el proceso con los demás dedos, arrancándole mas de un gemido al pobre Ed que deseaba que hiciera eso más abajo. Y por su puesto el tenia que rogar…

–Winry…por favor…acaba ya con esto…- Justo como ella quería.

–Como siempre la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes…

–Je! Quien ríe ultimo…ríe...oh! rayos! …ríe mejor. –Al menos termino la frase.

Ella entonces dejo la tortura, soltó su mano y dejo de aprisionar las caderas de Ed para poder bajar el estorboso cubrecama y las sabanas. Ya la virilidad de su esposo estaba expuesta, ella se relamió los labios, lo tomo con sus manos y lo masajeo de arriba abajo, el ambarino gemía y suspiraba de placer, con su mano libre enredo sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de su amada. Luego a ella se le cansaron las manos así que solo uso una de ellas y se llevo el miembro a su boca y realizo el mismo procedimiento que recibieron los dedos del ambarino. Y ahora si Edward estaba gozando, era de las pocas veces que ella se animaba a hacerle sexo oral, nuevamente se sentía en el paraíso cuando lo hizo acabar ¡Y acabo dentro de su boca! Pensó que en cualquier momento una llave inglesa terminaría perforando su cabeza, pero no fue así, ella se bebió y limpio de su miembro todos sus fluidos masculinos. Al principio Winry casi se decepciona…pero noto que aun seguía erguido, entonces, se retiro braga, Ed estaba impaciente, tenía ganas de verlo con sus propios ojos, pero no era posible…por el momento.

Ella introdujo su firme virilidad dentro de si, se sentía tan deleitable...y por otro lado también se sentía dominante, sí, eso exactamente quería ella: ser dominante. Él por su lado le gusto sentir después de mucho su estrecho interior. La ojiazul se aferro a sus caderas con sus piernas y siguió dándole estocadas que pasaron de leves a intensas que llenaba totalmente su interior; tanto ella como él gemían, gritaban, no importaba mucho el ruido, lo que importaba era que se estaban amando después de mucho tiempo de abstinencia. El ritmo fue bajando y era que Winry se iba a correr, ya lo sentía venir, ella tuvo su orgasmo, por consiguiente su interior se hizo más estrecho aun apretó fuerte el pene de él y lo hizo derramarse también…Ella termino agotada, Ed también, y también le dolía su muñeca aprisionada. Winry lo libero y él mismo se quito el pañuelo que obstruía su vista. Winry se abrazo a su pecho, aun jadeando recuperando el aliento. Él le correspondió el abrazo, pero…ella seguía con el sostén y el corsé de cintura, Ed sonrió con malicia.

–Hora de recibir Winry…-susurro a su oído sensualmente.

–Espero que sea del mismo valor.- pronuncia muy cerca a su oído y lame sensualmente su lóbulo.

–Te prometo que será más que eso…- En un giro la echa boca arriba, se posiciona sobre ella apoyando su peso en los codos, ladeo su rostro mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

El ex alquimista poseyó nuevamente sus labios besándola con una pasión incontrolable, que el dejo luego para ir bajando por el cuello, dejando muchas ronchitas rojas, de veras estaba hambriento de su piel. Una vez llego a sus pechos le arranco casi a jalones el sostén sexy que tenia puesto, se le veía bien, pero de todas maneras era mejor sin nada puesto encima, igual que el corsé, las prendas quedaron olvidadas en alguna parte fuera de la alcoba. Una vez la piel quedo deliciosamente expuesta comenzó a succionar su pezón derecho a la vez que con su mano que tenia disponible palpaba el otro. Lo que hiciera lo hacia con desenfreno. Winry por su parte solo gemía y se aferraba a su espalda clavando las uñas en el dejando algunos arañones, Ed estaba tan concentrado con sus grandes senos que ni sentía molestia alguna.

De pronto el ambarino dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo para cargar sorpresivamente a su rubia, la cual estaba estupefacta por tal hecho. Ella solo lo miraba a los ojos, pero la de él estaba como perdida hasta que se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba hacia el lado trasero de la casa, la bajo con cuidado quedando el detrás de ella. Ed estiro su mano para tirar de la soguita para abrir las cortinas, una vez abiertas dejaron ver el paisaje campestre de Resembool, había parado de nevar pero todo había quedado cubierto por la blanca nieve, aquel paisaje invernal era del agrado de ambos, ya que en un día así fue cuando tuvieron su primera cita como enamorados y se dieron su primer beso, fue algo torpe, pero fue muy especial para ellos.

Ya no hacia mucho frio, no sabían desde hace cuanto estaban ahí ellos dos, parados y abrazados con los ojos cerrados frente a la ventana desnudos, la rubia se percato de ello hasta que sintió que sus manos fueron tomadas por el ambarino y las apoyo sobre el marco de la ventana, ahora Ed la había tomado desprevenida, apoyo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, se acerco mas a ella rozando su erección con su intimidad durante algunos segundo hasta que ella se humedeciera un poco y la empezó a embestir lentamente, saboreando su interior con cada estocada. Luego se dejo llevar por la libido y le dio con todo lo que tenía, no hay que olvidar que lo hacían casi a vista de cualquiera que pudiera estar pasando por ese lado, pero dado que era zona verde solamente no fue así para la tranquilidad de la ojiazul. Luego todo se nublo para ambos…se besaron y regresaron a su lecho, quizá se amaron con sus locuras algunas veces más, quien sabe…Lo que si quedo en claro es que Edward devolvió más de lo que esperaba a Winry. Cumplió la segunda opción.

Ya era de mañana y algunos débiles rayos solares despertaron a una pareja de rubios que yacía acurrucados en su lecho, ambos amanecieron completamente renovados, luego se bañaron y vistieron antes de que vinieran sus niños a despertarlos como siempre acostumbraban. Se oyeron luego unos golpecitos en la puerta, Ed fue a abrir y recibir a su pequeña Winnie en pijamita que salto a sus brazos apenas lo vio. Y Edwin también con su pijamita, todo ojeroso; estaba se quedo de pie en el umbral de la puerta viendo la escena, Ed lo noto.

–Winnie ve a darle los buenos días a mamá.- le sonríe acariciando su cabecita.

–Sí papá!– Corrió entusiasta hacia a su mamá que estaba sentada a orillas de su cama, se abalanzo a ella y esta la rodeo con sus brazos llenándola de besos.

–Edwin ven acá.- llamo a su primogénito estirando los brazos. El pequeño lo miraba con sueño y luego bostezo.

–Buenos días…-se acerco a él y se dejo abrazar.

–¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien? – en una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta que no debió preguntar eso así que comenzó a transpirar y rascarse la cabeza bobamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hijo.

–Así es, no dormí bien, es que hacia frio.- respondió elocuentemente el rubiecito ambarino mientras se resobaba los ojos.

–Ya veo- suspiro aliviado-, oye… ¿te gustaría ir a esquiar después de almorzar? No soy muy bueno pero aprenderemos juntos ¿Qué dices?- Le susurro al oído.

–No, mejor me quedo, sino Winnie se colgara de mi y me hará caer, ella es muy miedosa con esas cosas.- contestó con voz baja correspondiendo el nivel confidencial de la conversación.

–Solo iremos tu y yo.- al pequeño se le ilumino el rostro, al fin tendría un tiempo solo con su papá, ahora solo le prestaría atención a él, aunque no lo quería demostrar, así que puso su carita de cansancio nuevamente.

–Vale! Espero no seas tan bobo en los deportes como mi mamá dice.- ladeo su rostro sonriéndole socarronamente y se fue disparado a donde su mamá.

–Oye! Vuelve aquí! Es al contrario ella es más…- Corrió tras él, Winry oyó todo.

–Mamá! Papá dice que eres muy boba.- se escondió detrás de ella.

–No…papá nunca diría eso…-negaba de brazos cruzados la pequeña ojiazul.

–Como se ve que no lo conoces bien…- sonreía el pequeño Edwin, de algún modo al parecer se estaba vengando de papá.

–Ed…-se para la rubia en seco con la cabeza agachada- ¿Por qué soy boba, me podrías decir?- un aura maligna rodeaba su silueta-

–No, Win…y-yo nu-un-nunca dii…ría algo como eso.- tartamudeaba un estático ambarino que no dejaba de temblar.

–Los niños nunca mienten! – Lanzo su llave inglesa como boomerang directo a su esposo, que termino con tirado en el suelo un enorme chinchón en su cabeza.- Eres un insensible…- suspiro desganada y se fue con su hijo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, este ultimo le saco la lengua.

–De donde diablos habrá sacado así de repente esa maldita llave?…Edwin…grrr mi hijo no me respeta…ya se las vera cuando…- se reincorporaba refunfuñando el pobre adolorido. La pequeña Winnie lo miraba curiosa.

–Mamá es muy fuerte… ¿ya te sientes mejor papi? – indago la pequeña como si esas situaciones fueran de lo mas normal, después de todo ya andaba acostumbrada.

–Sí hija, sigo vivo aun…- respondió apretando su puño con una enorme venita parpadeante en la sien- También ella me las pagara esta noche.-susurro para si, su hija no oyó lo ultimo.

–Vamos papá! Ya es hora de desayunar.- dijo jalándolo del brazo.

–Si, vamos…tengo hambre.

Ya después de almuerzo Winry se fue a hacer unas compras ya que era víspera de año nuevo y se llevo a Winnie para que la ayudase, de esa manera así ya quedaba Ed y su hijo mayor para ir a esquiar, pasaron un rato agradable padre e hijo, aunque Edward aprovecho y se vengo de su hijo de cualquier manera, bien sea dejándolo solo o tirándole mucha nieve encima; de todas formas, fue muy divertido.

Winry y Winnie compraron muchas comida ya que vendrían a cenar con ellos Alphonse acompañado su joven esposa May, junto a sus inseparables compañeros quimeras: Zampano y Jerso; aparte también vendrían Darius y Dolcceto. Tendrían que hacer mucha comida. Ya en la noche todos reían y contaban anécdotas, los hermanos Elric intercambiaban ideas y experiencias vividas y ajustaban su nueva teoría. Todos juntos esperaron y celebraron el año 1926.

Tanto para Winry, peor mas que todo para Edward había valido la pena luchar en el pasado, a pesar del dolor, las lagrimas, la incertidumbre y la impotencia; ahora se sentían recompensados con muchos amigos y ahora una familia a la cual amaban con todo su ser, una razón más para seguir adelante.

Y por supuesto, para la pareja Elric quedo comprobado que mientras que los niños duerman no hay ningún inconveniente para sus deberes conyugales…a veces. No olviden poner seguro a la puerta!

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí finalizo la breve historia! Me siento muy feliz, este es mi primer fic y finalizarlo fue gratificante; agradecimientos sobre todo a las ideas con el lemon a la salvaje Mishiro nee-chi, ella fue la primera en leer este fic cuando solo era oneshot, de ahí no lo leyó ni mas xD hahaha y gracias a ustedes también por leer ¡! Si gustan del edxwin como yo, pásense a leer mi otro fic llamado <strong>_**"enséñame a vivir"**_** es universo alterno, se que algunos ya lo han leído pero para los que no saben…Ahora lo saben! xD Los quiero, Ja ne!**


End file.
